


Experienced Experience

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Top Loki, Top Tony Stark, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Stark进行了一次新体验尝试，效果很不好。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Experienced Experience

**Author's Note:**

> 铁霜大背景下的霜铁，又名《史大壳不知道什么叫做闭嘴并自食其果》

这是个糟糕的体验，不，说是糟糕简直污蔑了糟糕这个字眼。  
Tony第一次在事后有这种想法，不是说他对Loki的身材不满意：看看那双腿，再看看那腰肢，火辣性感，完美极了；也不是说，Tony不希望高潮时看见Loki的脸，这张脸也完美无瑕。事实上，他见过这张脸露出过的表情，比大厦中其他所有人见过的都多（是的，完全将Loki的哥哥统计在内），泪眼朦胧的、渴求到崩溃的……  
Tony突然意识到，问题就在这里。这是他第一次让Loki操自己。  
“这是你第一次处于主动地位吗？我是说，你以前没有上过别的男人或者女人吗？或者，就是一个洞？你没有过在沙滩上挖过一个洞，探索自己奇妙身体历程的经验吗？或者在夏天抓一条蛇，把它的牙除去，然后把自己的老二放进去过吗？哦，别这么看我，我没有这么干过，因为我招招手就有无数男人、女人向我扑来，我是说，你真的需要一点经验。”  
“不，”他可爱的Loki转过身，用背面对着Tony，“我就是不擅长身体运动，从抡锤子到挥舞长剑，我就是不擅长，我就是这个样子，Stark；如果你想体验更好的被操感，你可以找Thor，他御人无数，虽然他完全对男人没有想法，但我相信你的天才科学大脑可以解决这点，研究一些药剂，让他不知道自己在操男人，更不知道自己在操你。”  
Tony的公主殿下心情低落，称呼都从Anthony变成了Stark，再不做点什么事挽救，明天可能就会发现公主殿下开始哭着要回家了。而Tony也因为脑海中的画面：Loki哭着跑向Frigga，而差点傻笑出声；虽然他根本没有见过Frigga，以至于脑海中只有一个维多利亚女王的油画像。  
默念三遍：公主需要温柔地哄骗，Tony一只手支在床上，贴着Loki的耳朵：“你搞错重点了，Your Highness，重点不是我的体验，而是你。我希望你可以成为更好的自己，这不是说你现在不好，而是，你可以更好。学习更多的技能，提升自我水平。”  
Loki缓缓转过身来，面露疑惑。好极了，Tony你做到了！安抚娇生惯养、情绪低落的公主殿下，让他再次开心（不把“我不高兴”几个字挂在脸上），并重新提起性致（起码面对Tony了）。  
然而，还没等Tony高兴多久，就看见Loki向自己的太阳穴伸出手。有着“天才科学大脑”的Stark当然明白这代表着什么！他必须阻止，想象Loki穿女装哭着扑向维多利亚女王，可以；被Loki发现，不可以！  
他做了什么让公主殿下不得不开始读心？……好像是刚才那一番利他主义言论。  
“不，不，不。我是真的Tony Stark，真的，我只是打开了一个Peter发来的链接，Peter Parker，那个可以发射蛛丝的，小小一只的那个，在Youtube看了三小时美国队长公益广告而已，真的，我对天发誓！不，我对你发誓！”  
“我一点也不关心你在你的脑子里想象了什么腌臜事物，Stark.”Loki躺了回去，又用背对着Tony.  
今天真是高兴的一天，公主殿下不理他了。  


**Author's Note:**

> AO3不会数双字节字符是真的，这篇文字数明明有1.2k，它给我数成0.9k，强迫症要犯了，沮丧


End file.
